Keeping quiet
by Puki1984
Summary: Trory Chilton-verse. For a 'Mary', she has become quite experienced with pda and keeping still and quiet. Rated M for sexual content!
1. Chapter 1 - Chemistry class

If you would ask her how it started, she would say it all started with a dare and her stupid Gilmore-pride.

If the question would be why it continued.. well she wouldn't have an answer to that.

But here she was, sitting next to the guy she considered to be the spawn of Satan, letting him slide his hand up her thigh, opening her legs wider to give him better access. All the while trying to keep a straight face while their chemistry teacher was explaining the next assignment to the class.

She could feel the heat of his hand gliding closer to her own heat, anticipating his fingers on her most intimate place. She moved her hips forward, speeding up the process and getting a chuckle at her impatience as a responds. But he never failed her, never held back and willingly complied.

He scooted closer, pretending to get a better look a the board, and let his middle finger slide across her already soaking wet lips through her panties. She shuddered en held back a moan, wondering if he could tell she was wearing the sheer lace number he bought her a couple of days earlier.

"Fuck Mare, you're so wet already. You're pussy is begging for my fingers, isn't it?" he whispered hotly against her ear. She merely nodded in responds, not trusting her voice right now. He chuckled and continued to stroke her rhythmically, each time inching his fingers a bit higher until he pressed his finger against her clit, making her shudder once again. No matter how often he touched her, the power he had over her body never stopped to surprise her. She brought her hand up and placed it over her mouth, readjusting herself so it would seem like she was leaning on her hand and hoping it wouldn't look to suspicious. Two seconds later she was glad she did as Tristan moved aside her panties and slid his finger between her wet folds, entering her slick heat. He pumped it in and out.. once… twice and one more time before adding a second finger. She slightly moved her hips, hoping to get more friction.

Her entire body tingled. Her clit needed attention, her taut nipples begged to be pinched and her mouth wanted to devour his, releasing her moans into him as he fucked her, whether it was with his hand or his perfect dick. Just the thought of his dick, throbbing and pulsating, in her hand, her mouth or her pussy made her clit throb almost painfully. Knowing she would have to wait to be thoroughly fucked she decided to go for the next best thing and moved her other hand under the table, going straight for her clit and pinching it. This earned her a soft growl from the boy beside her, who increased the speed of his pumping fingers.

She could feel the sheen of sweat on her body and knew she looked flushed. Thankfully their table was all the way in the back and she'd had a lot of practice in keeping quiet. She risked a glance at Tristan and saw him stare straight at the board, the flush on his cheek and the twitching muscle in his jaw the only tells that he wasn't focused on the board, but on their fingers, bringing her to a much needed orgasm.

She looked down at her book, desperately trying to control her breath and her body as his fingers kept moving in and out of her. She kept pinching her clit, feeling the familiar haze settling over her as she prepared herself for her release. She knew Tristan could tell she was close as he slid a third finger in her pussy, making her insides explode as her orgasm hit her. She tried to control the spasms, riding out the blissful feeling.

When Tristan pulled his fingers out she stopped his hand under the table. After dropping her pencil, she moved under the table and took his fingers into her mouth. Sucking her cum from his finger and making him go rigid in his seat. She smiled up at him as she moved back to her own seat, sliding her hand over the bulge in his pants as she did so. The hot and dark look in his eyes made her breath hitch and she felt empowered, knowing that she, little innocent Mary, had this effect on Tristan Dugrey, the king of Chilton. Wanting to repay the favor she waited for the bell to ring and stopped him as he was getting up.

"How about we skip lunch and go somewhere private?" she asked him, wetting her lips with her tongue and looking up at him through her eyelashes.

He chuckled and raised his eyebrows, "Rory Gilmore is willing to forgo food for little ol' me? I'm flattered."

"Yes, and just know that I'm breaking the second most important rule in the Gilmore Handbook just by suggesting this. So you should be flattered," she countered.

He grabbed her hand and walked her out of the classroom. "I know just the place."


	2. Chapter 2 - The gym

'The place' turned out to be the gym and Rory had never expected this. She wasn't even sure she had ever stepped foot into this place due to her year supply of excuse notes from her mom. Gilmores simply didn't do sports or any form of a workout whatsoever.

She looked up at the high ceiling and let her eyes wander over the various gymnastic equipment in the wide space.

"No time to explore Mary," Tristan chuckled "we're on a time limit and I don't want to make this a quickie. If you're skipping lunch for me than I'm going to make it worth your while."

Rory blushed and felt the familiar heat starting to warm her again. Damn, she just couldn't get enough of Tristan. And even though this should trouble her, she had decided she would just go with it without over thinking this... whatever this was. Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when she was pushed against a wall. She noticed they were in a secluded niche in the wall with all sorts of balls lined in racks across from them. Their view of the gym was partially obstructed by the bleachers.

"Mary," Tristan whispered against her throat, "you made me so fucking crazy just now. I could feel your pussy tightening every time you pinched that delicious clit of yours. I want you to do the same when my dick is inside of you so I can feel that tight pussy clench around me."

Rory sighed and moved her hand from his shoulder to the bulge in his pants and gave his already hard dick a little squeeze. Hearing him moan after the hot words he spoke to her, she could feel her wetness soaking her panties. She pushed against him enough to reverse their positions and pressed him against the wall. She grinded her hips against his and bit his earlobe. After kissing him hard on the mouth she pulled away before they could deepen it. She smiled as te sound of his protest died when she dropped to her knees in front of him and started to unbuckle his belt.

"Tristan," she whispered as she looked up at him through her eyelashes, "before I let you slide your dick into my already soaking pussy, I want to feel it in my mouth and on my tongue." She freed him from the confines of his boxers and licked her lips before she slid them over the tip of his penis and took him deeper into her mouth. Rory looked up at him and moaned, sending the vibrations all though his body which made him rest head back against the wall while he placed his hand in her hair.

Rory loved it when he surrendered himself to her like this, giving her complete control over his pleasure. She tightened her lips and swallowed once, taking him deeper in her throat, just like Tristan taught her. And Rory was nothing if not a good student. She moved her hands from his hips to his ass and massaged it as she kept sucking on his dick while Tristan started to moan softly. She could feel the familiar haze of lust come over her, something that always made her more forthcoming and daring. She let him slide out of her mouth and whispered his name again. "Tristan, I want you to look at me".

When he did so she kept looking him in his eyes while she pushed up her skirt and spread her legs, giving him a good view as she pushed aside her panties and pushed two fingers inside her pussy. They moaned simultaneously when she pushed her digits all the way in and pumped a couple of times. When her fingers were dripping wet she spread her juices all over Tristan's dick, making him twitch as some of his own juices mixed with hers. Rory smiled at him wickedly as she stuck out her tongue and slowly licked his dick clean.

"Fuck Mare!" Tristan groaned, making Rory smile even more. She was just about to take him back into her mouth when they heard people entering the gym. They looked at each other and kept still.

"Hurry!" they heard a voice saying as two people moved closer to their position. Rory recognized them as Amanda and Leroy. A couple that had been together since freshman year. The couple stopped at the bleachers, right in the line of sight of Rory and Tristan but thankfully didn't seem to notice the people in the niche. They were to busy with each other.

Rory's jaw dropped as Amanda started to undo her boyfriends pants, turned around to place her hands on the bleachers and offered Leroy a nice view of her ass. "I want you to fuck me fast and hard baby, please make me come," Amanda moaned. Leroy didn't need further instructions as he took off her panties and pushed his dick into her pussy, making her moan hard. Obviously

they weren't afraid of being caught. That, or they simply didn't care.

Rory knew she had to look away but she couldn't. She felt herself flush as she could hear the unmistakable sounds of Leroy's dick slamming into Amanda's very wet pussy.

"Like what you see Mary?" Tristan asked as he pulled her up and against him. She smiled embarrassed and just nodded. Tristan nodded too, "You have no idea how fucking hot that is baby," he said before slamming his mouth onto hers and kissing her deeply. He quickly removes her panties and brushed his fingers over her soaking folds.

Rory whimpered into Tristans mouth as she heard Amanda moan out loud. "Do you want to watch them while I fuck you senseless, Rory?" Tristan asked as he started to align his dick with the entrance to her pussy. Rory just nodded again so Tristan lifted her up and slid her over his dick while he pressed her against the wall and turned her head sideways. He started to thrust into her, hard and demanding. She loved the feeling of him inside of her and started to move with him, increasing their friction. All the while she kept looking at the couple at the bleachers who were completely lost in each other. Leroy had moved his hands under Amanda's shirt and Rory could see he was squeezing her tits while he kept slamming into her. She notices Tristan had synced his thrusts with those of Leroy and she could feel him watching her. But she still couldn't look away from Amanda as she was being as thoroughly fucked as Rory was.

Rory sucked in a shocked breath when all of a sudden Amanda looked up and looked Rory straight in the eyes. But instead of making Leroy stop she just smiled and stared back at Rory. "Keep looking at her baby," Tristan groaned against her ear and increased his pace. She remember his request through her haze and moved her hand down to pinch her clit, making Tristan moan again. She couldn't help but whimper ad she saw Amanda doing the same thing, the blonde smiled at her as she pinched her own clit, giving a hard moan herself.

Rory could feel her orgasm approach and knew Tristan was close too. When Amanda mouthed the words "Come with me" Rory clenched down on Tristans dick as she felt the most powerful orgasm run through her body and saw the same thing happen to Amanda. Tristan and Leroy followed almost immediately after them and came too.

Leroy and Amanda straightened themselves and fixed their clothes. Amanda kissed her boyfriend once and grabbed his hand. She looked at Rory one more time and winked before leaving the gym.

Tristan slid out of her and kissed her languidly. He pulled his pants back up, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on Rory. She blushed and began straightening her own clothes, feeling very self conscious all of a sudden. Tristan sighed and grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

"Don't do that. You never have to feel embarrassed when you're with me. There is nothing wrong with exploring your sexuality and expanding your experience," he told her firmly and kissed her softly. Rory smiled at him and nodded, "Okay".

"Besides," Tristan added as he moved to take her hand, "you can't help it that your turning into in nympho. It's a natural consequence of being with a sex god like me". He smirked and turned to leave the gym. Rory just laughed and shook her head. She blushed a little when they passed the spot Leroy and Amanda had been at just minutes before and followed Tristan out of the gym.

Today had proved to be an interesting day, and it wasn't even over yet. Her mind couldn't help but wander to other possibilities for stolen moment of gratification. Lately certain fantasies had started to creep into her mind and dreams. And whom better to explore those with than none other than the self proclaimed sex god of Chilton. She had an particular one involving one of her favorite places in school and they did have a study hour halfway the afternoon…

"So," Tristans voice broke her reverie, "how about we stop by my locker on our way to history? I happen to have a stash of Twinkies in there."

"Twinkies? Wow. I would have expected all sorts of stacks in you locker, but Twinkies definitely weren't among those." Rory answered.

"Well, it nice to see I can also surprise you with things that aren't sex related," Tristan said as they continued. When they reached his locker he pulled out a container with a dozen of Twinkies inside.

"These are fresh!" Rory exclaimed. "How do you have fresh Twinkies in your locker? Do you have a personal Twinky maker among your staff? And does he or she also make other sweets or just the Twinkies? And can y…" she was silenced by a Twinky that Tristan stuffed in her mouth.

"Just enjoy them, will you Mare? No, I don't have a personal Twinky maker. Our housekeeper, Mrs. Levi, makes them. And yes, she makes all sorts of sweets so if you have any requests I'll be happy to pass them along to her. Well, what do you think?" he asked. "And try a short answer please."

"Mmmmmmmmmmm goooooood." Rory answer and smiled. Tristan smiled back at her, closed his locker and started walking toward their history class while. As Rory accepted another Twinky she smiled at him again.

"Tristan?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Make sure I thank you properly for these later on," she smirked. Tristan smirked back and winked.

"Don't worry, I will."


End file.
